


The Change Up

by FanfictionForYou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Change Up
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, You be me I'll be you, future boy love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Stiles and Derek make a stupid wish while standing in a magic fountain?  Body Swap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Change Up

Beacon Hills wasn’t like most towns.  On the outside it seemed as normal as could be.  You had the rich.  You had the poor.  You had the schools, the town, the homes, the forest, and even the industrial area.  On the outside you would mistake it for any other town anywhere in Northern California.  But to the few in the know; it was a hotbed of supernatural activity.

Long ago the Hale family had made Beacon Hills their home.  They seemed completely normal on the outside; but in reality they were a pack of werewolves.

No, they didn’t go around and rip into humans on the full moon.  They were peaceful and even helped find people that got lost in the woods.

That didn’t stop hunters from killing all but three.  One was left catatonic; and the other two fled the town and the memories filled with pain.

Now there was just the one.  The last Hale.

Since he had returned new supernatural occurrences had made themselves known.  There was now a monstrous half human half lizard that was going around and killing at will; and unknown to everyone in Beacon Hills…there was a fountain…

***  
  
It had been months since Stiles Stilinski’s best friend had been bitten by a werewolf and become one himself.  It used to be that his only problem was getting shoulder checked by Jackson into the lockers; but now…well now he had to worry about so much more than that.  Now he had to worry about getting eaten or ripped to shreds by werewolves…and by giant lizard monsters.

On top of that; he was alone most of the time.  His father worked long hours as the Sheriff of Beacon Hills and the best friend that used to be by his side all the time was busy either spending time with his girlfriend or doing some werewolf thing that didn’t require him.

Yep, right now his life totally sucked.

And as if it wasn’t bad enough; his classmates were being turned into werewolves one by one by Derek Freaking Hale.

***  
  
Three was a pack; but why did he have to choose teenagers?

It had been a few months since Derek Hale had returned to Beacon Hills.  He had found his sister dead and later learned that it was his uncle that had done it.  He had taken his uncle’s life and the stolen title of alpha.  Now he was building a pack of his own to fight off the hunters that were determined to destroy him despite his innocents.

But did it really have to be teenagers?

He had chosen Isaac because the teen was abused and clearly submissive.  He would be easy to control and loyal to the one that saved him from such torment.

Erica he had chosen because of Isaac’s suggestion.  The girl suffered from seizers and relentless bullying.  She was the ugly girl; the one that everyone picked on and no one wanted to get to know.  Now she had transformed into a swan…with a bad attitude.  Still; she was loyal because Derek had saved her.

The newest addition was Boyd.  Boyd was the outsider.  He worked late at night as a Zamboni driver at the local ice rink and sat alone every day at lunch.  Still; Derek wasn’t sure if he would be loyal.  After he had given Boyd the bite, Scott McCall had shown up and beaten Isaac and Erica into the ice.  Boyd had then told McCall he wanted to be like him; like McCall was some freaking hero.

Still; he would be able to keep Boyd in line for a little while at least.  The kid needed to learn control and he knew that the giant teddy bear would do whatever it took to keep from hurting people.  He would need Derek for that.

So he had a pack and the power that came with it.  But why did he feel so alone?

***  
  
The fountain had previously been in New York.  There; two drunk bastards had pissed in her basin and said that they wished they could have one another’s lives.  She had given them what they wanted just to spite them.

When they were ready to change back; the bastards had pissed in her basin again…but she had been watching them and was glad with the changes that she had seen; so she let them return to their own bodies.

She had been to so many places.  Her magic would influence those around her when she felt like it was time for a change; and she would be dug up and whisked away to a new location.

She had gotten tired of idiots falling into her basin while walking through the high end mall.  Really; they just wanted to sue the establishment to make some fast money.

So she had decided to move herself to Beacon Hills.

Now; long ago a beautiful woman swollen with child had come to visit her at an art gallery she had once called home; down in Southern California.  The woman had told her about her hopes for the child she carried and for her husband.

The woman talked to her as if she was alive; so she had used her magic so that her husband John would be elected Sheriff in the future; and her son would find true happiness.

The woman’s name had been Ellen Stilinski.

The boy was one of the reasons she had come to Beacon Hills now.

The boy needed her help if he was to find his happiness; especially with a monster on the loose.

***  
  
The cemetery was beautiful this time of year; and just a short distance from his mother they had put in a beautiful fountain.

Stiles worked on cleaning up his mother’s headstone.  He cut away dead flowers and planted a few new ones.  He fixed the wind chime that hung beside her stone and washed away the dirt and grime that obscured his mother’s name.

“Hey mom.  I know it’s been a while since I visited.  I used to do it every weekend.  Things have been really hectic around here though.  But you can probably see that from where you are up in heaven.”

Stiles brushed away a single tear.  He had long gotten over crying at his mother’s grave; but the loneliness had just grown so strong that he couldn’t help himself anymore.

“I worry so much about Dad.  He’s working long hours and I just know that he’s sneaking food that is really bad for him.  He’s all I have left.  And then there is Scott who barely even notices me anymore.  It’s awful.  I feel so alone.  I don’t know what to do mom.  I just…I miss you so much.”

He let the tears run freely.

***  
  
The stones were finally in place.  Laura was finally buried with the family now.  Even Peter was there.  He had forgiven the man for what he had done.  He blamed only Kate; but in the end Peter had still needed to be put down.  It was the only way.  He had gone completely rabid and was a danger to himself and others.

Still, Peter was buried just a bit further away from everyone else. 

But the stones were in place now.  Laura and Peter were back with the family.

Sometimes Derek wished that he could be with the family too.  Being the last of his blood…was so painful.

***  
  
The fountain smiled softly as she saw her two victims approaching.  Stiles was walking directly towards here front while Derek was coming from behind and making his way towards Stiles.  Neither knew that the other was there; even though Derek should have used his senses to know who was around him.

The two collided causing Stiles to start pin wheeling backwards as he lost his balance.  His right hand reached out and grabbed Derek’s shirt; pulling him along with him into the water in her basin.  The two came up sputtering and coughing up her water.

“What the hell!?”

Derek simply growled at Stiles; his eyes turning red.

“You should watch where you’re going Stiles!”

“Me?  You’re the one with the super senses.  You should have known I was here and avoided me.  You know how accident prone I am.”  He wasn’t going to admit that he hadn’t seen Derek because of the tears in his eyes.

“I mean, it must be great to have all those powers and three kids constantly looking up to you all the time.  The only reason you’re ever alone is because you’re a big sour wolf!”

“OH?  And what about you!  Constantly lying to your father.  Constantly getting in trouble and disappointing the parent that you still have left.  At least you still have a family!”

Both of them felt their anger rising.

“I WISH I HAD YOUR LIFE!”

They said it together and her smile grew.  A flash of lightning broke through the cloudless sky causing both men to look up slightly startled at the cloudless sky.

“Well that was creepy.”

***  
  
Derek groaned and stretched.  He hadn’t slept so good in such a long time; and for some reason the crappy mattress he used to sleep on felt way more comfortable than it ever had before.  He snuggled down into the blankets and sniffed in the air to see if any of his pups had arrived yet.

Only he didn’t smell anything.

He didn’t.  Smell.  Anything.

He sat bolt upright and looked around the room in confusion.  What should have been an old subway car in the basement of an abandoned warehouse was now a teenage boy’s bedroom.

Had something happened last night?  Had he gotten hurt and had Stiles brought him here to heal?  But then why couldn’t he smell?  Why couldn’t he hear the way he should be hearing?

He pushed the covers off of himself and looked down at his body to see if he had any unhealed wounds.  His skin was fully intact; but it wasn’t actually his own.  He was up on his feet in an instant and running towards the bathroom; only for his fears to be confirmed.

Somehow; he was in Stiles’ body.  He touched his face and his head and his chest and started spinning around a bit like a dog trying to catch its tail in an attempt to see his back to look for his tattoo.

Nothing!

For the first time in years; Derek screamed.

A knock on the bathroom door caused his scream to cut off.  He turned towards the door slowly to see it opening and revealing the Sheriff.

“You okay, son?  For a minute there I thought you got into an ice cold shower while still asleep again.”

That sounded exactly like something Stiles might do.

“Just…a big spider.”

The Sheriff frowned and ducked out of the room to grab an old newspaper.  He curled it up and handed it over.

“Be a man, son.”

Derek watched as the Sheriff shut the door behind him.  He took a deep breath and worked on calming himself.  He could do this.  He could…he had to find Stiles because if he was in the kid’s body then the kid had to be in his.

He showered, dressed, and hopped into the teen’s blue jeep before driving towards the warehouse.

He was greeted by his pups standing in front of the door.

“What the hell are you all doing out here?”

Erica shrugged.  Boyd looked at the door with a frown, but Isaac actually answered him.

“He asked for five more minutes.”

Derek gave a very human growl and burst through the door.

***  
  
God he needed a new mattress.  He had never realized just how uncomfortable it was.  He needed new sheets and a comforter as well because these were doing absolutely nothing to keep out the cold air.  Maybe it was time to start putting the heat on at night.

His sleepy mind somehow processed three separate footsteps coming towards his bedroom.  He groaned and turned over in bed; burring his head in his pillow.

“Derek, wake up.”

“I don’t get it, he never sleeps this late.”

“Yea, he’s usually awake hours before we get here.”

“Five more minutes.”

The three teens looked at their fearless leader and frowned at one another.

“Technically he is the alpha, and that was an order.  So we have to obey.”

Erica rolled her eyes and headed to wait outside of the door for her alpha to wake his ass up.

Stiles meanwhile slipped back into a nice dream about a very naked Lydia coming out of the woods; only this time she was riding a white horse like Lady Godiva.

Then there was a body jumping on his and beating fists on his chest.

“What did you do!?  What the hell did you do Stiles!?”

Stiles rolled over and flicked the annoying little…whatever it was…away; only for there to be a pained sound before a bottle of water was being dumped on his head.

“Thank you Erica.”

“No problem Stiles.”

Stiles opened his eyes slowly to see Erica, Isaac, Boyd, and Stiles looking down at him.

Wait.  That wasn’t right.  How was he looking down at himself?

“Wha?  But I’m Stiles.”  He pointed at the imposter before reaching up and rubbing some sleep and water out of his eyes.  That was when he noticed the muscular arm and the muscular body.  He stood quickly and looked down at himself before capturing his reflection in some broken glass that had once been the window of an old subway car.

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!  Wait…never mind.  I’m hot now.  And look at my ass!”

Stiles grabbed his ass and smirked before turning to Erica.

“Hey, how you doin?”

“Stiles!  Focus!”

Stiles couldn’t focus though.  There were too many sounds, and smells, and everything looked different.  He could hear Erica’s heartbeat, and Boyd’s, and Isaac’s!  He could hear the heartbeats of the rats that were hiding in the darkness of the warehouse, he could smell them.

He could even see one over in the corner even though it should have been shrouded in darkness.

Sadly, he was forced to focus when someone yanked on his ear.

“Oww!”

“Stiles.  Switch us back!”

Stiles frowned as he looked at…well…himself.  “Derek?”

“Yes.  Now, what the hell did you do?  Why are we in each other’s bodies?”

Stiles was fully focused now.  Derek let go of his ear and Stiles sat down on the end of the mattress.

“I…I don’t know.  This doesn’t make any sense.  I mean, first werewolves, then lizard monsters.  Now we’re pulling Freaky Friday.”

“So, any ideas on how we change it?”

Derek looked so much like a puppy when he looked at him with those big brown eyes.  It was sad because now Stiles realized that he reminded himself of a puppy.  He shook his head slowly to clear it and began thinking back to every body-swapping movie that he had ever seen.

“According to Hollywood, you and I need to have some sort of an epiphany and we won’t change back until we do.”

“Stiles, I know you’re in my body but…I’m going to KILL YOU!”

Stiles had never seen himself look so angry as he launched himself at…well…himself with hands ready to choke to life out of him.

This was going to be bad…very bad.


End file.
